


【多弗乙女】如此相似

by MajoHane



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajoHane/pseuds/MajoHane
Summary: Lof：魔女炎戒羽
Kudos: 1





	【多弗乙女】如此相似

国王身边总是不缺乏各色美女。

正如同弱者注定要臣服在强者脚下，这些女人讨好的笑容背后都藏着一颗飞上枝头做凤凰的心。

七武海的妻子，德雷斯罗萨的王妃，多么尊贵的头衔。

高地皇宫里例常举办着泳装派对。

身材火辣的泳装美女与如同讨食的鱼儿般围绕在国王与干部们的身边，泳池边充斥着欢声笑语。但今天派对主人的心情似乎不是很好。

“怎么了？多弗。你今天看上去不怎么开心。”

率先开口的是坐在多弗朗明哥身边的迪亚曼蒂。

“是这些女人太吵了吗？”

说着他赶走了多弗朗明哥身边的几个泳装女郎。

“呒呒呒……没什么，只是没睡好而已。”

关于他的噩梦，干部们也是略知一二。但每当做了那个梦，他的心情总会变得非常糟糕。

“听德林杰说，最近王国来了一支很出名的巡游舞团。”

多弗朗明哥对迪亚曼蒂说的那支舞团没有兴趣，但他并没有拒绝来自家人的好意。

迪亚曼蒂效率感人，不花多久就把舞团带到了多弗朗明哥面前。

那是一支由12个年轻女孩组成的舞团，穿着轻薄的纱裙，一个个身材曼妙、舞姿动人，舞动时身上更是带着若有似无的淡淡香气。

领舞的那个少女穿着显眼的嫣红纱裙，面纱遮住了半张姣好的脸颊，只露出一双漂亮的红眼睛，媚眼如丝。

她来到多弗朗明哥身边的时候，金发的国王扯掉了她的面纱。

少女有些惊讶，但很快又收敛神情，尽职地把舞跳完，然后就离开了。

“迪亚曼蒂，我要那个女孩。”

多弗朗明哥说。

以前，当他还是个少年，他很喜欢这么对干部们说。

如同一个被宠坏的任性孩子，不容反驳。

“是，多弗。一切都会如你所愿。”

迪亚曼蒂回答。

他并不理解多弗朗明哥为什么会看上一个小小的舞女，可只要是多弗朗明哥想要的东西，他们无论如何都会为他夺过来。

你从来没想过自己会结婚，而且还是嫁给一个海贼。

但是你没有拒绝的权力。

在女仆的服侍下你穿上了昂贵的婚纱，妆容将你本就好看的五官衬得更为精致。

热闹的婚宴上，你和多弗朗明哥在牧师的面前互相交换爱的誓言。

但，可笑的是，这不过是你们第二次见面，你们甚至连话都没说过一句。

宾客们举着酒杯来向你们敬酒，铺天盖地的祝贺几乎要把你淹没，但你并没有忽略掉他们眼里的不屑和嘲讽。

你垂下眉眼，僵硬地扯着嘴角，直到这场婚宴结束。

当然，这不过是冰山一角。

刚回到婚房，你甚至还没来得及喘口气，多弗朗明哥猛地掐住你的下巴，强硬而霸道的吻撬开唇齿，舌头熟练地入侵。

跟刚才婚宴上点到即止的吻截然相反，他似乎要抽空你嘴里肺里所有的扬起，你发出小小的呜咽，却生怕惹怒他而收回了把人推开的想法。

在你窒息的前一秒他放开了你，嘴角勾勒出满意的笑容。

他坐到床上，对你命令道：“过来。”

你乖巧地走过去，跪下，依着乔拉教你的方式咬住裤头的拉链将它解开。

他的欲望比你想象中还要来得硕大。你生涩地舔了几下，随后硬着头皮将它吞进嘴里。

男人的腥膻让你几度想作呕，你想将它吐出来，可多弗朗明哥并没有给你这个机会。他双手摁着你，把你的嘴当成了飞/机/杯一阵抽送。

喉咙里一波波呕吐感让你沁出了不少生理泪水，你楚楚可怜的模样更是勾起了他对你的征服欲，抽送的幅度显然加大了不少。

炙热的白灼液体在你嘴里毅然炸开，你被迫吞了一些，更多的沿着嘴角滴落在锁骨和胸部上，原本清秀可人的新娘在此刻显得色/情得要命。

多弗朗明哥把你抱到床上，粗暴地扯下了你胸前的布料。粉嫩的小果实在他的舔弄下慢慢挺立起来。他撩开你身下的裙子，强行掰开你的双腿，手指沾着蜜液滑了进去。

“多弗朗明哥大人……”

你惊慌地叫着他的名字，也顾不上其他。第一次被别人触碰的感觉非常微妙，说不上舒服却又说不上讨厌。身体似乎与意识分开了，明明意识是抗拒的，身体却在迎合着入侵者。这种感觉让你感到非常不安。

“错了，要叫我多弗才对。”

他惩罚般地在你的小果实上轻轻咬了一口，你身子一颤，眼里迅速蒙上了一层薄薄的水汽，似乎在诉说着委屈。

未经人事的身体需要更多的时间来适应，但看着你从抗拒渐渐变得渴望的反应也不尝是一种驯服的乐趣。

原本还略显干涩的蜜穴此刻早就蜜液泛滥，甚至还贪心地吞下了他的三根手指。多弗朗明哥抽出手指，坏心眼地在蜜穴的洞口来回蹭弄。

“呜……多弗……”

得不到满足的身体激烈地抗议着，你扭着腰向他哀求更多。可当他扶着炙热捅进来时，像是被撕裂般的疼痛让你哭着喊着要他出去。

“呒呒呒~忍着，待会有你爽的。”

他在你屁股上拍了一巴掌，粗大的茎身在窄小的甬道里一遍遍来回扩张碾压。直到你的哭声渐渐变成娇喘，他才开始正式进攻。

敏感点被撞击的快感犹如一阵阵电流自身下蔓延到全身各处，大脑被顶得酥酥麻麻，你挣扎着想要躲开，却被多弗朗明哥死死锁在身下，小小的子宫里没有任何退路，那块软肉被撞的红肿发软，他却还在不满足地往更深处探索。

身上华美的婚纱早就被你抓得不成样子，身下那块布料更是背体液染得乱七八糟，你的媚/叫几乎响彻整个皇宫高地，像是在宣告你是怎么被多弗朗明哥攻陷的。

他抬起你的屁股，这个体位能让他更加深入。花冠被迫撑开，他彻彻底底地占据了你，并在你最柔软的地方烙下了他的印记。

呻吟声骤然升高，然后嘎然而止。

皇宫的泳装派对依旧准时举办，你这位王妃的出现并没有改变任何事情。

你虽然当上了这枝头上的凤凰，但你深知这枝头是如何的脆弱。一旦多弗朗明哥对你感到厌倦，你随时都要掉下去，摔个体无完肤。

所以你很识趣，安分守己，从不仗着身份得寸进尺。

虽然白天多弗朗明哥身边围绕着各式美女，可夜晚的时候他一定会准时来到你的房间。而服侍他是你作为王妃的唯一工作。

原本这日子平淡无奇，直到那天德雷斯罗萨来了一位黑头发的高挑青年。

正确来说，是被干部们抓来的。

你对他一点都不陌生，超新星特拉法尔加.罗，据说曾经是家族的成员，可后来叛逃了。

他看到你的时候，眼里明显露出了惊讶的表情。

“你娶她是因为她和柯拉桑长得很像吗？”

在听见特拉法尔加问出这句话时，多弗朗明哥脸上的笑容有了短暂的僵硬。但他很快恢复了原本的表情，并命令你离开。

你一如既往的听话，但特拉法尔加的话却在你心中留了一根刺。

你开始调查他口中的“柯拉桑”。

王妃的身份让你很快就得到了关于那个人的资料：

柯拉松——堂吉诃德.罗西南迪，多弗朗明哥的亲弟弟，原本是家族的干部，后来才发现是海军派来的间谍，因为叛变家族而被多弗朗明哥处决了。

你看着照片上化着夸张妆容的高大的男人。

跟你一样的金色卷发，一样的暗红色眼睛，一样安静乖巧的坐在多弗朗明哥身旁。

“呒呒呒~明明故事情节是那么美好，你却为什么非要到现实来呢？”

多弗朗明哥的笑声突然从你身后响起。

熟悉的脚步声来到你身后，他来到你身后，脸上依旧挂着那个让人无法分辨真假的笑容。

“这个现实，我的王妃可还满意？”

原来你不过是柯拉松的代替品。

如果不是你和他生的如此相似，你现在依旧带着你的舞团自由自在地在大海上巡游。

你捏紧了手上的照片，眼泪噼里啪啦地砸在那上边。

多弗朗明哥猜想过无数种反应，却唯独没想过你会哭。

“你这个混蛋，你毁了我的一生！我恨你！”

你骂着，拳头一下一下砸在他身上。

恍惚间，他似乎看到了他亲爱的弟弟拉着他的手，还是小时候爱哭的模样，声音奶声奶气。

「为什么……为什么要对父亲开枪啊……我恨你……」

“不许你说恨我。”

他忽然暴起，恶狠狠地捏着你的下巴，力道大的几乎要把你捏碎。

“你是我的东西，你不许讨厌我，更不许离开我，永远！”

他把你堵在墙上粗暴地做了一次又一次。你雪白的肌肤上全是淤青和咬痕，身下更是一片泥泞，你连哭声都没有了。

他把你揽进怀里，语气轻柔：

“乖，只要你待在我身边，永远不要想着逃开或背叛，你想要什么我都答应你。知道吗？”

你木然地点点头。

他把你抱起来，你的手脚都被他卸下或打断，无力地垂落在身侧。

他温柔地整理着你的金发，眼里满溢的温柔。

“原谅我，只有这样你才不会逃跑。”

对吗，罗西？


End file.
